


Rebuilding Storybrooke

by starrnobella



Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [60]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, Gen, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Sent to Kennebunkport, Maine to investigate magic usage, Hermione finds herself in need of the time turner to learn more about the history, both past, and future, of this small seaside city.
Relationships: Robin Hood & Hermione Granger
Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972084
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble





	Rebuilding Storybrooke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts), [JenniseiBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/gifts).



> A/N: This is the nineteenth of my 31 stories as I work my way through Draco's Den, Excelsior Fanfiction, Hermione's Haven, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Melting Pot Fanfiction, NaNo's Misfits, and Wizarding Crossover Connection's 31 Days of Writing Fanfiction event. Each day is a brand new prompt and hopefully, each day will be a different fandom coming from me.
> 
> The challenge: Past, Present and Future all in one. This story was written as a part of Hermione's Haven's Roll a Thon where my second prompt was Hermione paired with someone from Once Upon A Time and involve the trope of time travel.  
> This one is for articcat621 and JenniseiBlack! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Hermione fumbled with the time turner in her hands as she looked at the coordinates on the note that had been slipped under her door. The penmanship was unfamiliar to her. However, since her arrival in Kennebunkport, Maine, Hermione had been introduced to various people, all of whom could have slipped a note under the door of her hotel room.

The Ministry tended to send Hermione to unique locations to follow up on magical interactions, but Kennebunkport had proven to be less than eventful. Plenty was going on in the small port city, but nothing out of the ordinary had caught Hermione's eye, until now.

She considered her options carefully as she thumbed the edges of the time turner, careful not to spin it in any direction for a few moments longer. Looking around her room, she spotted her mobile on the bedside table. She pushed herself up off the couch and walked over to grab it. Hermione quickly typed the coordinates into her GPS. It looked like they led to the middle of the forest on the outskirts of town.

"What do I have to lose?" she mumbled, gathering her jacket and wand. She tucked the note into her pocket along with her mobile and made her way towards the door.

It took her fifteen minutes to hike into the woods on the far side of Kennebunkport. As Hermione ventured deeper into the woods, she felt the cool breeze send a shiver down her spine. She pulled her jacket taut around her waist, and continued on her way. Her mobile pinged a few moments later, signaling that she had arrived at her destination.

She pulled the time turner out of her pocket and ran her finger along the center ring.

"Here goes nothing," she whispered, spinning the center ring three times backward. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh as she felt the world around her slipping away. It would be only a matter of moments until she landed somewhere new.

. . . . . . . .

The first thing Hermione noticed when she landed was the bright sun warming her face through the trees as her eyes fluttered open. She was lying in the middle of a grassy knoll near a forest. In the distance, she spotted a castle.

"Where am I?" she mumbled, pushing herself up off the ground. She brushed the dust off her pants and began walking towards the forest. The rustling of leaves startled her, but Hermione shook her head and continued. It was just a bunny or something.

As Hermione continued on her way, she found a trail through the woods to make her traveling easier. Whoever slipped the note under her door must have wanted her to find something here, wherever she was, so she was determined to at least find someone to talk to.

_Snap!_

"What the hell?" Hermione shouted, falling forward only to be caught by a net pulling her up into the air. She struggled against the net for a few moments before looking down at the ground. She noticed a man walking out of the woods with a smile on his face looking up at her in the net.

"Let me down," Hermione shouted, pulling against the net.

"Now why would I do that?" the man asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he tilted his head to the side to look at his catch. "You don't belong here."

"I don't even know where here is!" Hermione pleaded, pouting her lower lip. "I just want to get down and figure out why someone wanted me to come here."

The man looked at her for a few moments, contemplating his options. "If I let you down, do you promise not to run off into the woods forcing my merry men to track you down?" he asked, walking to the tree Hermione was being held up by.

"Sure, I promise not to escape so your merry men," Hermione paused and looked at the man staring up at her for a few moments. "Robin Hood."

Robin pulled out an ax from beside the tree and hoisted it onto his shoulder as he looked at the rope holding Hermione up in the air. "Brace yourself for a rough landing."

Hermione nodded her head and wrapped her arms around her knees, squeezing her eyes shut tight. She knew this would hurt, but at least she wouldn't be trapped up in the air.

"Three...two...one," Robin announced, swinging the ax down to sever the rope from the tree.

_Thud!_

"Ouch," Hermione groaned, pushing the netting off of her head. She rolled her shoulders back and let out a sigh when she felt the joints crack, relieving a little of the pressure that had built up.

"Let me help you," he said, offering Hermione a hand, which she happily took, and he pulled her up to stand. "It would appear you already know my name. What is your name, fair maiden?"

Hermione's cheeks flushed with the compliment as she shook his hand. "Hermione Granger," she replied, looking around as she pulled her hand away. "Where am I?"

"The Enchanted Forest," Robin announced, a smile beaming from his face. "Home to magical creatures all hiding from the Evil Queen and her minions."

"Interesting," Hermione mused, nodding her head slowly. "I wonder why someone in Kennebunkport, Maine, would want me to come here."

"I've never heard of Kennebunkport, but I have spent some time in a different city in Maine," Robin said, gathering the rest of the netting up and tossing it into the forest near the tree.

"Where was that?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Walk with me," Robin said, offering his arm. "There are some people I want you to meet; some people who might be able to tell you a little bit about your future."

Hermione looked at the arm offered to her and thought about her options for a few moments. She didn't know where she was or where she was going, so it would be nice to have a friend for the journey. She looked up at him once more. A handsome friend at that. "Lead the way."

. . . . . . . .

A short hike through the woods and over a small hill later, Hermione and Robin found themselves standing in front of a little pub. She could hear the commotion of the celebration happening inside.

"Now, a few words of advice before we walk inside, stay away from the pirate. While he may be in love with the princess, he can still be a little handsy. Prince Charming and Snow White are the ones you'll want to talk to, especially Snow. She has a few friends still living in the other world you came from," Robin said, rubbing his hands against her upper arms. "Okay?"

"Okay," Hermione said, nodding her head with a smile. "This sounds like fun."

Robin chuckled as he pushed the door to the pub open, ushering Hermione inside and following just behind her. He watched as she took in the sights, sounds, and smells of his favorite pub. He found himself smiling at the memories of nights spent here enjoying the company of a raven-haired woman who stole his heart.

"Snow. Charming. Hook," Robin called, acknowledging each of them as he and Hermione approached their table. "I have someone I'd like you to meet. This is Hermione Granger from Kennebunkport."

"Actually," Hermione interjected. "I'm from London on assignment in Kennebunkport. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Kennebunkport?" Snow asked, tilting her head to the side with a smile pulling at the corner of her lips. "August finally found someone to give my note to!"

"August?" Hermione asked.

"An old friend," Snow said, smiling as she thought about August. "I'm just glad he finally found someone he trusted with our secret."

"What secret, love?" Killian asked, raising an eyebrow at his mother-in-law.

"The secret to bring Storybrooke back and allow us to travel between realms," Snow announced, squeezing Charming's hand as she leaned back against his chest.

Hermione looked at her for a few moments, a puzzled look on her face. "I've never heard of a place called Storybrooke."

"That's because it doesn't exist yet," Charming chimed in. "We are waiting on the Evil Queen to enact her curse."

"Her what?" Hermione shouted, her mind racing about the thoughts of how she was going to get back to her time.

"Her curse," Snow said, reaching out to touch Hermione's hand. "But don't worry, it won't harm us or your ability to travel back to your time. It will just allow us to be reunited with our daughter and grandson."

"The love of my life and her boy," Killian added.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by a man running into the pub, screaming.

"It's coming!"

"Hermione," Snow said, drawing her attention back to her. "It's time for you to return home now. We will see you again soon."

Slowly Hermione nodded her head as though she understood and pulled the time to turn out of her shirt's collar. Carefully, she turned the inner circle three times forward and closed her eyes.

_Thud!_

Hermione's eye fluttered open, and she spotted a sign for Kennebunkport on the far side of the field she had landed in. With a sigh of relief, Hermione smiled, knowing that she had made it back safe and sound. Her only hope was that her friends survived the curse.

Her mission now was to find August and figure out what the hell was going on. However, looking up at the starry sky, she determined her mission could wait another day. She needed her rest, so she began returning to the hotel, theorizing over everything that she had seen.


End file.
